


Changes

by dmrobb (october1)



Category: Tinker Bell (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october1/pseuds/dmrobb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been years since Tinker Bell last visited Lizzy. When she finally does, she is saddened and surprised at she discovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Jingles, he looks scary!” Periwinkle whispered, tracing her finger along an illustration of Gruff, the Neverbeast. “Just how big was he? Wasn’t Fawn afraid she’d get eaten?” 

“Nah!” Tink giggled, then slapped a hand over her mouth and glanced around guiltily. She and Peri were huddled on rose petal pallets in the sleeping area of Fairy Camp. They were looking through a book Tink and her friends, with the help of the Art talent and Storytelling fairies, had put together, depicting their many adventures over the years. She planned on giving it to Lizzy. Her firefly friend Blaze crouched beside them, providing a soft light. Everyone else was sound asleep. Ever since Zarina had created a special dust that enabled the Winter fairies to visit the warmer climates for long periods of time, Peri and her friends joined the others at the Camp every summer. “His nose was bigger than me but he was really just a big softie.”

Sudden sadness filled her. Even after all these years, the memory was still painful. “But he was only here for such a short time. He saved Pixie Hollow, then went to sleep and won’t wake up again for another thousand years.”

Peri’s pale blue eyes widened. “That’s an awful long time, even for us! I’m sorry I missed him.”

Tink touched her arm. “You couldn’t help that he arrived when you and the other Winter fairies were bringing winter to the Mainland.” She glanced around at the sleeping lumps scattered over the soft ground, beneath the enormous tent. “But a lot of our fairies and sparrow men were too busy to meet him. Zarina had secluded herself in her lab, obsessed with coming up with that pixie dust cure for broken wings. She was close to a breakthrough and didn’t want to be disturbed. Clank and Bobble had fallen behind in their work so Fairy Mary had them working overtime, along with Lucinda. And Terence…”

Her heart suddenly felt as if it was caught in a clenched fist. How long had she gone without even saying “hello” to him? Was it days or weeks? Months? It couldn’t have been years, although she wasn’t even sure of that anymore. Since she wasn’t responsible for the changing of the seasons, time was often irrelevant. It suddenly felt like an eternity. If she wasn’t off on some adventure with her other friends, she was busy with her Tinkering, searching out Lost Things to see what kinds of new contraptions she could build. She had even made the cover of this book out of leather binding from a human one that had washed ashore. 

She just never seemed to have time for Terence. Their last main adventure together had been when he had helped her with the Moonstone, when she’d been chosen to create the fall scepter. That had been ages ago! _Teetering teapots, I’m as bad as Zarina!_ she couldn’t help thinking. 

“Tink, are you all right?” She felt Peri’s cool, delicate fingers on her hand. Blaze rubbed against her and softly hummed. His large eyes were sad. 

Tink looked up at her sister and smiled. “Yeah, it’s just—”

“Tink!” Vidia, lying on a nearby pallet, rolled over, lifted her slumber mask, and glared at them. “Will you guys keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep.” 

“Sorry!” Tink and Peri whispered in unison. 

Vidia simply replaced her mask and turned her back to them, her long, glossy hair spread over her pillow. Seconds later, she was snoring.

“We’d better get some sleep,” Tink said. Blaze nodded and doused his light. “Tomorrow’s a big day. It’s been forever since I’ve seen Lizzy. I wonder if she’s changed much.” Her heart pumped with excitement. “Goodnight, Peri. Goodnight, Blaze.”

“Sweet dreams.” Peri slipped back onto her own pallet and Blaze snuggled up next to Tink. 

Tink couldn’t sleep. Her mind jingled with restlessness. She stared up through a star-filled gap in the tent as she imagined the games they would play with Lizzy, just like old times. 

After a restless night, she got up well before anyone else. She spent extra time in the bath, selected her best leaf-dress and fresh pompoms for her shoes, and fixed her hair into a neat, tight bun. Tink was too excited to even eat and wait for her friends. She sprinkled pixie dust onto her wings and took off, clutching the book to her chest. She couldn’t wait to share all of her adventures with Lizzy. 

The sun spilled vibrant pinks and golds over the wispy clouds that clung to the horizon as she flew in the direction of the cottage where Lizzy and her father had always spent their summers. Already the air was warm and fragrant. The verdant grass stretched out below and sparkled with dew.

Tink slowed as she neared the thatched roof cottage. An unfamiliar car was parked in front. Flowers lined the walkway and frilly curtains draped the windows. 

She frowned. Did Lizzy and her father still live here? A surge of sudden nerves knotted her stomach. Was it a mistake to have come?

Tink pushed closer and landed gracefully on the windowsill. There was a big enough gap in the curtains for her to peer inside. 

She gasped. The book slid from her suddenly numb fingers, splashing into a puddle of mud.


	2. Chapter 2

Was that Lizzy? Tink pressed her face against the glass for a better look.

A pretty young woman sat at a table, feeding a curly-haired toddler. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She smiled and cooed at the giggling little boy.

Tink gulped. Lizzy was now a mother? Her head spun. That was impossible. Hadn’t she been a little girl just a short time ago, struggling to convince her father that fairies were real? 

Grown Lizzy stood as a handsome young man clad in a suit entered the room. He kissed her, then ruffled the child’s hair. 

Even though she knew it was silly, Tink crouched upon the windowsill, trying to make herself as small as possible. What were the odds he’d look in her direction and actually see her? 

His footsteps clattered as he opened the front door and hurried down the walkway. Once he’d climbed into his car and drove off, Tink turned her attention back to Lizzy, if that really was her. She had Lizzy’s shy smile and bright green eyes. 

When the woman finished feeding the child, she swept him into her arms and spun him around, humming softly. 

Tink fleetingly wondered which of Pixie Hollow’s newest Arrivals had been born from his first laugh. 

She remained at the window for several moments, watching. _Should I knock?_ she wondered. _Or leave them alone?_ What if Lizzy, now that she was grown, no longer believed in fairies? According to some of the tales told in Pixie Hollow, whenever a human stopped believing in fairies, a fairy would drop dead. So far, that had never happened, at least to Tink’s knowledge, but she didn’t want to risk it. 

A heavy sadness filled her as she reluctantly turned away and flew off in the direction of Fairy Camp. She beat her wings and pushed higher, not in the mood to see anyone, not even Peri. No one could fix this. All the Tinkering in the world wouldn’t make Lizzy a little girl again. 

With a jolt of horror, Tink remembered she’d dropped her book in the mud. The book that she’d looked forward to giving Lizzy. It was no use now. Lizzy was now an adult and had certainly outgrown fairies. 

Far below, countless fairies and sparrow men from every season played games or relaxed in the sun. She felt a smile tug at her lips when she caught a glimpse of Spike lazing on a leaf, working on her tan. This had to be a rare experience for a Winter fairy. 

“Hey, Tink!” called Fawn’s voice from some distance away. “Where are you going? We’re about to—”

Tink ignored her and continued flying. She didn’t feel like playing any silly fairy games with her friends right now. She pushed on until she was whizzing over a field of wildflowers. 

She dove downward and shooed a bee away as she settled onto the fuzzy, fragrant center of a large yellow flower. She pulled the soft petals in around her, forming a mini tent. No one would find her here.

Tink drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Tears prickled her eyes as she struggled to figure out why she was so upset. So Lizzy had grown up. Wasn’t that what humans on the Mainland did? 

It still was a shock to her. Things were so different in Pixie Hollow. Even though fairies celebrated their Arrival dates, they didn’t keep track of the years. Tink scrunched up her forehead as she thought back in an effort to recall just how long she’d been alive. It sometimes felt as if she’d just Arrived yesterday; other times it was as if she’d existed forever. Age didn’t matter there. She knew fairies who were only days old and others who’d lived for countless years. The Keeper Dewey had to be the eldest sparrow man but no one knew how old he really was. Even Queen Clarion had never revealed her actual age. All anyone knew was that she’d been Pixie Hollow’s queen for a very long time. 

Tink’s thoughts turned to that toddler boy…Lizzy’s _son_. The concept of having children still astounded her since this was unheard of in Pixie Hollow, where each fairy had been born from a baby’s first laugh. True, she had a sister, but she considered every fairy as part of her family, especially her closest friends. And Queen Clarion often felt more like a mother to all of them than a ruler. 

Tink didn’t realize she had dozed off until she heard her friends calling her name. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and was momentarily shocked when she saw she was surrounded by flower petals. She stood and pushed them aside. 

It was dusk. A waxing moon, just starting to glow, hovered low on the horizon and stars prickled the darkening sky. Crickets were beginning their nightly melodies and fireflies darted about. 

“Oh, so this is where you’ve been hiding!” Rosetta exclaimed, dashing toward Tink. Her wings beat so quickly that they were practically invisible. “We’ve been looking all over for you.” She whistled sharply, a sound that tore at Tink’s ears. “Girls! She’s over here.”

Vidia, Silvermist, Iridessa, Fawn, Zarina, and Periwinkle, all coming from different directions, instantly surrounded her, pelting her with questions. “Are you all right, Tink?” “Did you see Lizzy?” “What happened?”

Tink flew back and spread her hands. “I’m fine, guys. Thanks. It’s just that Lizzy…” Her throat closed up, choking off her words. 

“Is something wrong with Lizzy?” Iridessa twisted her fingers. “She’s not, you know, dead or anything, is she?”

Tink shook her head. “No, no! Of course not. But she…well, she grew up.”

Her friends let out a single, horrified gasp.

“Well, that’s to be expected with those humans, Sweetpea,” Rosetta said, drawing close and placing a beautifully manicured hand on Tink’s shoulder. 

“And animals,” said Fawn.

“And tadpoles always turn into frogs,” added Silvermist.

“That’s so true.” Rosetta’s eyes were suddenly glossy with tears. “Even my little Crocky’s not so little anymore. As much as we want it, we can’t expect them to stay small and cute forever.” 

“Except for those kids who come to Never Land and stay,” said Vidia, crossing her arms. “They don’t ever grow up.”

“The Lost Boys?” Something tugged Tink’s insides. She had only seen these kids from a distance, ratty, messy-haired boys wearing animal skins and running around like savages, led by a red-haired lad in a leaf tunic. It was probably best if _they_ didn’t grow up, but she couldn’t help wishing Lizzy could have remained a child for at least a _little_ longer. 

“Tink, we have something that will definitely cheer you up,” said Peri with a mischievous grin. 

“What is it?” Tink could already feel her melancholy over Lizzy fading. 

“It’s a surprise,” said Zarina, pulling a caterpillar-down scarf from her pocket and tying it over Tink’s face, covering her eyes. 

“You’ll just love it!” gushed Silvermist. 

Tink couldn’t see a thing but she felt several hands gently clutch her arms and shoulders as she was guided forward. A summer zephyr, tinged with the scents of flowers and pine, brushed against her as they flew her toward their waiting surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

The ground felt soft beneath Tink’s feet when they landed. She breathed in the delicious scents of freshly cooked food. The sound of a splashing fountain, mixed with a nightingale’s song and cricket music, filled her ears. 

“Is it a party?” she asked, itching with anticipation. She heard a rustling and felt leaves brush against her as her friends led her forward.

“Not quite,” said Vidia.

“Here we are,” said Peri as someone removed Tink’s blindfold. 

Her eyes widened. They were in a small cove. Flowers filled with glowing orbs formed a path that led to a mushroom table set with delicious food. An ice sculpture fountain shaped like a snowflake stood nearby, water pouring from its center into a clear basin. Multicolored pixie dust swirled in a faint breeze, forming beautiful, undulating patterns. Tink could now see the nightingale and cricket orchestra, the air thrumming with their tuneful melodies. The cove was enclosed by a surrounding curtain of leaves. 

“It’s all so beautiful,” Tink breathed as she beamed at her friends. “And you all used your talents to create this ambience. But I don’t understand. What’s this about?”

“This is only part of your surprise,” said Peri as she reached through the leaf-curtain and pulled Terence forward.

Tink’s heart raced. He smiled shyly and she was sure she saw his cheeks redden a bit in the gentle lighting. 

“Hi, Tink.” He ran a hand through his hair, knocking his acorn cap askew.

She swallowed and continued to stare until Zarina nudged her. “Say something, Tink.”

“Hmmm…hello, Terence,” she said, her face burning. She hoped it wasn’t glowing bright red, like when she was angry. She smiled at him. Her pulse quickened, beating as rapidly as fairy wings in fast flight when he smiled back.

“I’ve had enough of this flitterific nonsense,” said Vidia, turning to go. “Let’s leave the love birds to their meal.”

“She’s right,” said Rosetta. “The Cooking talents prepared this just for you and they wouldn’t want it to go to waste.”

“Yeah, let’s give them their privacy,” Fawn said, herding the others toward the leaf-hangings. 

“Wait!” Tink called.

“Is something wrong?” Iridessa’s voice was edged with panic. “Oh, I knew we should have given you both fair warning. Why didn’t we—”

“No. It’s okay.” Tink clutched Iridessa’s hand. “No, not just okay. Great, actually. I just wanted to….” Sudden tears flooded her eyes. “You guys are the best! Thank you so much!” She raced forward and hugged them.

“Now go on, Tink,” Peri said, once they parted. “You deserve some private time together.” She disappeared with the others through the leaf-curtains. 

“Well, you heard them, Tink.” Terence pulled out a chair for her. “It isn’t often I get to spend time with my favorite Tinker.” He grinned as he took the seat across from her. 

Tink touched her cheek and wondered if the red would ever fade. “Or my favorite dust-keeper.”

Her mouth watered as she looked down at the food. The Cooking talents had certainly outdone themselves. There was buttercup soup, cooked mushrooms stuffed with greens, sugared berries, poppy-puff rolls, and goblets filled with nectar wine. 

Tink didn’t realize how hungry she was until she started eating. 

“I’ve been wanting to thank you, Tink, for those gadgets you installed at the Dust Depot months ago.” Tink swallowed. She’d come up with so many inventions over the years that she’d almost forgotten. “They’ve really been helping us process the dust faster.” Warmth filled her chest. Even if she had been too busy for Terence, at least her efforts had made his job easier. 

“How are things at the Depot?” She swallowed a spoonful of soup. 

“Fairy Gary has me working extra hours. He’s thinking of retiring soon and would like me to take his place as head of the dust-keeper workers.” 

“Terence, that’s wonderful!” Tink reached across the table to grasp his hand. “But I’m not surprised. You’ve been Fairy Gary’s assistant for the longest time, even before I Arrived.”

“You’re right.” His light blue eyes sparkled in the gentle incandescence of the flower lamps and colorful pixie dust auroras. Tink leaned over and kissed his cheek, then quickly drew back. Her heart beat so rapidly that she feared it might burst from her chest. Terence’s face flushed a bright red. 

Once they finished their meal, they flew hand in hand over the wildflower meadow. The sun had long set, leaving the sky coated with thousands of stars. The moon painted the land below with silvery light. Euphoria stirred in Tink as she and Terence sped along, the summer air still warm as it blew into their faces. 

Tink’s mood suddenly darkened when she noticed they were headed toward Lizzy’s cottage. The house was dark, except for a window on the upper floor. Curious, she let go of Terence’s hand and pushed closer. He trailed behind. 

“Hey, Tink! Wait up. You’re—” He stopped suddenly and hovered, his rapid wings glowing gold. “Isn’t that Lizzy’s house?” 

Tink nodded and peeked through the window, almost afraid of what she might find now. 

Lizzy sat at a desk with her head bent over a large notebook. Her hair was now loose and tumbled over her shoulders in glossy waves. She peered at a page in a tiny book, holding it open with one hand as the other sketched what appeared to be the Neverbeast. 

Tink’s heart leaped. Wasn’t that her book, the one she’d been hoping to give to Lizzy the child? 

“Terence!” she called, beckoning him over. “Look.”

Lizzy pushed back a wisp of hair and raised her head. Her eyes focused on the window. “Tinker Bell?” Her pretty face broke into a wide smile as she rose from the desk. She paced toward them and opened the window. “Oh, and I see you brought Terence too!”


	4. Chapter 4

Tink gasped as she and Terence fluttered into the room. Paintings of colorfully dressed, gossamer-winged fairies hung on the walls. She recognized herself and all of her friends. “Oh, Terence, there you are,” she said, pointing to one of him sitting on Lizzy’s hand as the girl lay on the picnic blanket next to her father. 

A twinge of melancholy squeezed Tink’s chest. That had been the summer when she had first met Lizzy years ago. Years that seemed like mere days. 

“I’ve never forgotten you, Tink,” Lizzy said, holding out her hand. Tink alighted upon it. “Not even when I went off to the university to study art. In fact, you and your friends were my inspiration.” She pointed to her gallery of paintings. “It was these memories that helped see me through when Father passed.” Tears suddenly pooled in her eyes. 

“Oh, Lizzy.” Tink’s heart twisted. “I’m so sorry.” She wondered if Lizzy could still understand her. She’d taught her fairy speak in the few years following their first summer until the girl had stopped coming to the cottage. It had just been her father, Dr. Griffins, for a while. Tink had been overjoyed when she’d heard from the Scout Nyx, right before leaving for Fairy Camp, that Lizzy was back. But Nyx had neglected to inform her just how much Lizzy had changed. 

Lizzy wiped at her eyes and smiled. “I’m fine now. I loved coming to this cottage during the summer so much that I now live here permanently. We officially moved in a few months ago. I have a wonderful husband and a little boy, Nathan.”

“I know,” said Tink. “I saw them through the window.”

Lizzy nodded in understanding. “I had a feeling you’d come by.” She paced to her desk and gently set Tink down beside the fairy book. Its cover had been wiped clean. Terence fluttered to her side. “I’ve sold several of my paintings and they’ve attracted the attention of a children’s book publisher who would like me to write and illustrate a series of stories about fairies. This was such an auspicious discovery!”

“This book tells of our adventures,” said Tink, kneeling beside it and flipping through the pages. She was relieved to find it hadn’t been damaged by the mud. Her gaze wandered to the much larger notebook Lizzy had been working on. 

“I hope you don’t mind if I use your book for inspiration,” said Lizzy, flipping her notebook to the first page. On it was the title _Pixie Hollow: The World of Fairies_ in fancy print, with Lizzy’s full name underneath. “It’s very beautiful.”

“Not at all,” said Tink, smiling. “In fact, we’ll help you. Won’t we, Terence?” She looked over at him.

“Right, Tink.” His eyes sparkled. 

As Lizzy slid into the chair at her desk and picked up a pencil, Tink and Terence settled on her shoulders. Memories flooded Tink’s mind as Lizzy paged through the fairy book, so tiny in her hands, and started writing and illustrating the human-sized pages. There had been so many adventures, starting with Tink’s Arrival in Pixie Hollow: her quest with Terence to fix the Moonstone, meeting Lizzy for the first time, discovering she had a twin sister, the Pixie Hollow Games, fighting pirates, protecting the Neverbeast, and countless others mixed in. 

Warmth filled her chest as she glanced over at Terence, who was just as entranced as she. These were just the beginning. She was certain there would be more to come. Many more. 

The End

Thanks for reading!


End file.
